Rodeo Alternative Ending
by walkerlovesalex4ever
Summary: I just got through watching Rodeo and have come to the conclusion that its the worst episode ever. Im writing an alternative ending. Hope you like it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I just finished watching "Rodeo". I absolutely think its the worst episode ever, so I decided to write an alternative ending. Hope you like it.

"So do you think you could give me some time to finish up the circuit? Then I'll come back and we can get married." Dalton asked Alex when Walker walked away.

"Dalton, thats what you said last time. I dont think I can stand around and wait for you, not knowing when you're going to come back...if you're going to come back," replied Alex.

"I cant say I understand, but I guess I'll have to try. Look I know you love Walker. I can tell by the look in your eyes. And even though he might not be able to see it right now, he loves you too. Its not that hard to see. Just know that I will always love you no matter what." Dalton said, fighting back the tears at losing the woman that he loves because he loves the rodeo more. He mentally kicked himself for not being able to give it up.

"Im sorry, Dalton. I guess all that you said is true, I guess I just needed someone to tell me. Im sorry that we have to end like this again." Alex responded with a single tear rolling down her cheek, that Dalton gently wiped away.

"So this is it? Can I atleast have a goodbye kiss," Dalton asked with a half-hearted smile.

"Of course."

With that they came together for their last kiss. When they came apart, they looked into each others eyes for a single moment, and with that Alex turned and walked away.

Ok, theres guna be more. I should have the ride home posted later tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Walker, Texas Ranger

------------------------------------------------------

**The Ride and Arrival Home**

The ride home was quiet. Too quiet for Walker. He knew something had happened between Dalton and Alex, he just couldnt tell what it was. He had seen their goodbye kiss and could only think the worse. Alex didnt love him. She was going to wait for Dalton. Walker knew deep down he loved Alex more than anything in the world, more than life itself, more than his own. But he also knew that he would do anything for her to be happy, even if it meant letting her go.

He looked over at Alex and saw the silent tears making their way down her cheeks. He just wanted to pull over and take her in his arms, but instead he softly whispered, "Do you want to talk about it."

Alex looked at Walker and could see the hurt in his eyes. She knew that he had seen the goodbye kiss and knew that it was probably eating away at him even if he wasnt going to admit it to her. But at that moment, looking into his eyes, she could also see the love and respect he had for her and her decision with Dalton.

Instead of breaking down and admitting her love for him, she just looked out the window and replied, "Maybe later."

Walker respected that and left it there. When they arrived back at her apartment he told her that he was going to walk her up because it was so late. Standing outside her door, she turned to face Walker, and said "Thank you".

"For what," Walker asked

"For everything you've done for Dalton and for me. For saving us today."

What Walker said next was so unexpected that it left Alex in shock. It took a few minutes to comprehend.

He said, with what Alex could swear was a tear in his eye, "Alex, I love you. I would do anything to save you and I would never let anything happen to you. I would give my life to keep you safe. And if...if you choose to stay with Dalton, I'll step aside because all I want is for you to be happy. And if that means letting you go, thats what I'll do."

With that Walker gave Alex a soft kiss on the cheek and walked quickly away. Leaving Alex standing there, frozen, not knowing how to respond.

When Alex finally came back to her senses, she wiped the tears she didnt know she had been crying, and quickly made her way to her car and probably broke a few speed limits, trying to get to the ranch as soon as possible.

When she parked her car beside Walker's truck, she got out and wiped her eyes and walked up the front steps to see Walker sitting in the swing, with tears falling from his face. He stood up when he saw Alex standing there on his porch. He figured she wouldnt even bother with him anymore.

"Did you forget something, Alex?", was the only thing he said to her.

"Yes...yes I did, this.." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. Walker instantly put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, and kissed her back with the same emotion.

When she finally pulled back, she looked him in the eye and said, "I love you, Cordell Walker. More than you possibly know. I told Dalton that I couldnt wait on him anymore, because Im in love with you. You Walker, not Dalton or anyone else."

Walker was so relieved and happy the only thing he could say was, "I love you too Alex Cahill." With that they came together in another passionate kiss, that quickly turned into a kiss of need and want. Walker took Alex by the hand and led her into the house, where they came together as one. One body, one mind, and one heart and soul.

---------------------------------

When Alex woke the next morning, in Walkers bed, she could hardly believe what had taken place the night before. Her and Walker had made love long into the night, at least three times. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand that read 12:15. She got up and walked and into the livingroom and couldnt believe her eyes. There were red roses everywhere. While she stood there with her mouth hanging open, Walker walked up behind her and gave a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning" She said with love and happiness shining in her big blue eyes.

Walker smiled and then dropped down on one knee and said, "Alex, I love you so much. Now that I have finally realized that, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." With that he pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of his shirt and continued, "Alex Cahill, Will you marry me?"

Alex was so overjoyed she pulled him up and hugged him tightly and whispered, "Yes...yes"

Walker lifted her head up and looked into her eyes for a brief moment and then kissed her. The kiss was filled full of love and full of promises. At that moment, they both realized that they had found their soul mate, the person that made them whole, the person that they were meant to be with for the rest of their lives.

-----------------------------------

Ok, I hope you guys liked it. I know it wasnt the best, but it was definately better than the episode. This was my first long fanfic so please dont be too harsh. :)


End file.
